The utility model belongs to the field of food processing, in particular to a cooking and stirring machine with high and low-speed stirring functions.
The traditional food stirrer usually adopts a single-speed motor as a power source and then reduces the stirring speed through a mechanical variable speed mechanism or speed reduction mechanism. However, this kind of stirrer available on the market has a small speed change, cannot meet the demands on stirring of various objects and has low efficiency. Moreover, the food stirrers controlling the stirring speed through voltage adjustment are also available on the market, but those kinds of stirrers have poor stability and reliability.
Although there are various stirrers, most have no heating function and cannot heat directly, so heating is required to be realized in another way. This makes operation very inconvenient and costs much time and labor. Some stirrers have heating function, but are complicatedly structured, or adopt the means of stirring first and then heating and cannot stir and heat at the same time.